leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RasterPup/Grandfather Bane the Pale Baron
So yeah, I was looking for somewhere to pop down details and ideas I was having for custom champions and this seemed like the best site. Bane here is an adaptation of a roleplaying character a friend introduced to a campaign I ran. I liked him so much I've had to play around with different versions of the character. Grandfather Bane, the Pale Baron is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |secondname = Suffusion |secondinfo = (Toggle Off): Grandfather Bane's basic attacks replenish his mana. (Toggle On): Grandfather Bane's basic attacks cleave nearby enemies for bonus magic damage, reducing the movement speed of all units damaged this way by 25%. |secondlevel = |thirdname = Deathless Stride |thirdinfo = (Passive): Increases Grandfather Bane's armour and magic resistance. (Active): Grandfather Bane gains increased movement speed and projects a fearful aura that grants bonus magic penetration to surrounding allied champions. *'Duration:' 6 seconds *'Aura Radius:' 650 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = The Pale Death |ultiinfo = (Active): Grandfather Bane shares the pain of his affliction with his foes. After channelling for 2 seconds, he deals true damage to nearby enemy units and severely reduces their movement and attack speeds. The slow effects decay over the duration. *'Cooldown:' 90 seconds *'Radius:' 500 *'Slow Duration:' 4 seconds |ultilevel = }} Lore Several decades ago in a small coal-mining barony near the border of Zaun, reports began to reach the baron of a wasting disease that was affecting the local population. The strange illness weakened the body, but did not kill the victim; in fact, it seemed to keep them alive perpetually, despite their inability to eat, drink, or even breathe in some cases. With no hope of a treatment, the baron ordered the victims be given the mercy of swift death by beheading. But even with this measure, the victims still moved their eyes in their severed heads and tried to whisper through cracked lips. Apalled, the baron had an enormous pyre built to burn all of the victims together, in the hopes of eradicating the illness. Reports of infections in nearby villages in his hold eliminated that hope. Before too much time had passed, much of the barony had fallen to the disease. It became clear to the baron that there was an external source of this infection. Despite the flesh wasting from his bones, he resisted the torpor that fell upon him. Old magic ran in his family, and it kept him just alive enough. With a strength of will he had never had to use before, he hunted out the source of the infection where the first reports had come from—the coal mines that provided the barony with its prosperity and independence. Deep in the darkness, the baron encountered a creature of no natural breeding. A foul mound of twisted flesh, it was seeping the contagion into the rock and soil itself. It was clearly an artificial thing, and the baron could smell Zaun on it. He tightened his skeletal grip on the handle of his sword where it dragged behind him, and slowly heaved it aloft. As he prepared to strike, the old magic that had kept him alive ignited, suffusing him with energy, and he blacked out. Awakening later in the darkness of the mine, the baron found the creature dead, a blackened husk being all that remained. Over the following weeks, he laid himself a penance: to go to every village that had been under his leadership and cremate any who still suffered in the throes of the disease. Then he set out of the Institute of War to fight on the side of any who required defence against the lunatics of Zaun. Category:Custom champions